


Una cuestión de tiempo

by dreamyguns



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Series Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/pseuds/dreamyguns
Summary: Solo tienen en común que se dedican al patinaje sobre hielo, y eso no es motivo suficiente para formar una amistad. Si así fuera, sería íntimo de Yuri Katsuki y no es el caso.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo? ¿Que Viktor y Yuuri han tenido un canon development de ocho capítulos y yo no tengo ni un fic (acabado) de ellos, pero en cambio JJ y Yuri interactúan por menos de diez segundos y me saco +2k de la manga?
> 
> La respuesta es sí, y he aquí la prueba por escrito.
> 
> Por supuesto, este fic contiene spoilers del capítulo octavo del anime.

–No entiendo qué haces aquí.

JJ le mira inclinando la cabeza a un lado, de la misma manera que un pájaro observa comer a otro. Con paciencia y cierta curiosidad, dos cualidades que no caracterizan a Yuri Plisetsky, quien, agotado tras su actuación, repone fuerzas al lado de la máquina de refrescos de esa planta.

–Vamos a jugar a un juego de lógica –dice entonces, todavía con la cabeza inclinada, pero una sonrisa maligna comenzando a aparecer en sus labios. Yuri contiene las ganas de matar, más poderosas que las usuales–. Acabo de terminar mi actuación, tengo sed y aquí hay una máquina de refrescos con unas cuantas opciones que son de mi interés. ¿Ves el patrón?

Yuri aprieta la tónica a medio tomar y abolla un poco la lata por los lados. JJ ha tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para ponerse un chándal, pero aún tiene el pelo húmedo por la ducha y un poco despeinado, así que cree que también ha tenido tiempo suficiente para buscarse otra máquina de refrescos disponible en la planta inferior.

O cualquiera en la que no tuviera que cruzarse con él necesariamente, muchas gracias.

Ah, claro, casi se le olvida: JJ nunca deja pasar la oportunidad de meterse con él, y parece ser que esta vez ha encontrado un filón interesante, en ese pasillo vacío y medio a oscuras.

Pues qué poca suerte va a tener, porque Yuri está de pésimo humor. No sería una novedad si no fuera porque, en esta ocasión, su mal humor tiene nombre y apellidos, empezando por Jean–Jacques y terminando por Leroy, con ciertos tintes de Yuri Katsuki y su propio salto fallido en su actuación tintineando a su alrededor.

–Si quieres un puto refresco, tienes la máquina de refrescos del piso de abajo. No tienes por qué seguirme a todas partes. No somos amigos.

JJ se ríe y Yuri planea su muerte en su cabeza. Lástima que JJ sea más alto y corpulento que él, porque seguro que a la mínima le haría una llave que acabaría con sus propósitos homicidas en cinco segundos de máxima. Pero eso no quita lo que disfruta asesinándole en su macabra ensoñación, dejándole sin camisa para que se le vieran bien los moratones antes de abandonar su cadáver en mitad del pasillo.

Casi sonríe al pensarlo. Seguro que quedarían a juego con sus ridículos tatuajes y su ridículo peinado.

JJ malinterpreta su sonrisa y se le acerca un poco, juguetea con una lata de tónica que aún no ha abierto entre las manos. La pasa de una a otra, distraída e hipnóticamente. A Yuri le hierve la sangre, una alarma de incendios se dispara en su interior y coloca sus manos a modo de defensa que chocan contra el pecho de JJ.

Lógicamente, él no se mueve ni un milímetro.

–Que corra el aire, joder –replica Yuri. Reprime un suspiro al ver que, por una vez, JJ le hace caso y se aparta. No demasiado, pero ya no se tocan y lo agradece–. Y no me has contestado. ¿Qué haces aquí? Y no vuelvas a decirme que quieres un refresco porque…

–Bueno, creo que hemos pasado por mucho como para considerar el tener una relación más estrecha, ¿no crees? –ríe un poquito y aún en la oscuridad puede ver sus labios aún brillantes, siempre ha sido un poco torpe a la hora de quitarse el maquillaje–. Pero te escabulles muy fácil, y no entiendo por qué.

–Vamos a jugar a un juego de lógica –le rebate Yuri, volviendo al juego de antes. JJ le mira con sorpresa, como si no esperara que su propio ataque se volviera contra él–. Si alguien te rehúye, lo normal es que no quiera tener nada que ver contigo. ¿Ves el patrón?

Una persona normal aceptaría la derrota y se marcharía sin más, pero JJ no entra en la categoría de las personas normales. Tal como él mismo se denomina, es un cabrón arrogante que se cree con derecho a hacer lo que quiera desde la más alta cúspide de su pirámide de éxito, donde él y solo él decide con qué clase de personas va a relacionarse y cuáles van a rendirse a sus más nimios deseos.

Al parecer, una de las personas de su interés es el mismo Yuri Plisetsky, aunque este no tenga ni idea de por qué, porque ambos se parecen lo mismo que un huevo y una castaña. Yuri odia a la gente y adora la música clásica, los gatos y las tardes con su abuelo comiendo _pirozhkis._ JJ ama la música rock, los tatuajes, las motos, saltarse los límites de velocidad en la autopista y mirarse en el espejo con una devoción que le da ganas de gritar.

Solo tienen en común que se dedican al patinaje sobre hielo, y eso no es motivo suficiente para formar una amistad. Si así fuera, sería íntimo de Yuri Katsuki y no es el caso.

Resopla. Casi considera a Yuri Katsuki un colega en comparación a JJ.

 _Casi_ es la palabra importante en esa oración.

JJ le devuelve a la realidad, llevándose una mano al pelo y peinándoselo con un par de dedos. Yuri le dedica una de las miradas más furiosas de su colección, y el otro ni se inmuta, y él está a punto de perder la paciencia de una vez por todas.

–Lo hiciste bien –dice JJ, con un tono más tranquilo. Yuri abre los ojos–. Ahí fuera, digo. Con tu Ágape.

Lejos de sentirse halagado, la alarma de incendios de su interior vuelve a sonar, esta vez en un tono más herido. No, eso no: JJ no le va a obligar a hablar de su salto fallido mientras interpretaba Ágape. Él no.

–Si pretender burlarte de mí, entonces…

–¿Burlarme? –JJ le interrumpe, casi ofendido por sus palabras. Porque no es que él se burle de él en cuanto tiene la oportunidad, claro que no–. Estás en tercera posición en el _ranking_ , lo que es admirable en un campeonato como este, ¿y dices que me burlo? ¿Es que puedo echarte un piropo siquiera?

–Los piropos para tus fans, que seguro que te lo agradecen más que yo.

–Tú también tienes fans.

Yuri no quiere seguirle el juego, pero joder, es que es muy difícil dejar de discutir con alguien que tiene respuestas para todo, que ha vuelto a acortar la distancia entre ellos (¿se bebería de una vez la tónica que sigue en su mano izquierda, sin abrir?) y que le tiene, literalmente, en un callejón sin salida.

–No digas tonterías.

–¿Y las orejitas de gato que te lanzaron?

Yuri siente que el calor le invade la cara, que está a punto de explotar y que alguien va a salir gravemente herido de esa situación. Las malditas orejas, qué humillación, gracias a dios están bien escondidas en su camerino y ahí se van a quedar de por vida.

No le ve el sentido a que le vean como a un gato. Que le gusten no significa que quiera ser uno de ellos.

–Hay gente muy rara por el mundo.

–Pues te quedaban bien. Es más, es un rollo que te pega.

Se ríe otra vez, a mandíbula batiente. Yuri está tan concentrado en reprimir su rabia que no se ha dado cuenta de que JJ tiene un pie entre los suyos y que, a esa distancia, puede oler su champú, que la mano que no agarra la tónica está apoyada al lado de su cabeza, y que él mismo se siente ahogado y quiere explotar y no sabe qué más, porque la situación se le está yendo de las manos y eso es algo que no quería que pasara.

Y, especialmente, no con JJ.

–Desaparece de aquí. Esto ha dejado de ser gracioso hace un rato.

JJ reacciona como si Yuri le hablara del tiempo que hace. Es de esperar. Inclina la cabeza a un lado otra vez, sonríe y le dedica una caída de ojos que hace que Yuri boquee de la impresión.

–Si te interesa mi opinión, me gustó cómo actuaste.

Yuri no quiere mirar, es más, se niega a intentarlo, pero JJ se está mordiendo el labio inferior mientras le clava los ojos a poca distancia. Estudia su rostro con atención, pues nunca antes han estado así de cerca como para haber tenido la oportunidad. JJ tiene las mejillas bronceadas, las cejas ridículamente grandes y los labios mojados, y ya no tiene nada que ver con los restos de brillo de antes.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –logra decir, apenas separando los labios. No se ve capaz de seguir intentando parecer indiferente ante la situación.

Sabe de sobra lo que está a punto de pasar, no es tan ingenuo. Pero lo que más le molesta es que es más que consciente de lo mucho que lo desea, a pesar de lo que se odia por reconocerlo. Lo que intenta hacer es ganar tiempo, porque si alguna cámara pasara por allí, están jodidos y JJ es consciente de ello también, no puede ser tan estúpido.

Efectivamente, sí lo es, porque JJ deja la tónica a un lado, se lame el labio inferior y acerca la nariz a la suya rozándola por primera vez. Yuri se queda quieto y le devuelve la mirada. El corazón se le dispara, un sudor frío le cubre por entero y probablemente este vaya a ser el momento más vergonzoso de su vida, pero lo que más desea en el mundo es que pase, y que pase de una vez.

Con JJ y solo con él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda su arrogancia, JJ no se decide a intentarlo y Yuri rechina los dientes, más que harto de la situación.

No sabe a qué coño espera, cuando ha sido el mismo JJ quien le ha puesto contra una pared, de forma metafórica y literal. Ha sido él quien con sus ridículas poses, su egocentrismo radical y sus flirteos ocasionales quien le ha hecho brotar cosas a las que no quiere poner nombre, ni quiere dar forma en su interior.

Pero es demasiado, estar así tan cerca y no hacer nada.

Porque, por favor, ha pensado tantas veces en cómo sería besarle y que él le bese, que le duele el estómago, el corazón y la vida entera.

(En su imaginación, solía ocurrir después de un concierto suyo, cuando aún le sudaba la camiseta con las mangas arremangadas, de modo que se le viera el tatuaje. Otras veces se dejaba llevar y se imaginaba recorriendo el tatuaje de su espalda con la lengua y terminaba tocándose a solas en su habitación, sintiéndose enfermo cuando acababa por cosas que no debería sentir, por cosas en las que no debería pensar)

No debería, pero es una realidad. Está ansioso por más. Más de su olor, más de sus labios a punto de rozar los suyos, más de sus manos que prometen volverle loco si decide permitirle hacer lo que fantasea desde hace tanto tiempo.

Tanto, que ha perdido la cuenta de cuándo fue la primera vez, de todas las veces que ha tratado de quitárselo de la cabeza sin conseguirlo.

Pero al final él no tiene que decidir nada porque, por fin, JJ vence la distancia entre ellos y le come la boca contra la pared.

Le viene a la cabeza una historia que le cuenta su abuelo a veces, sobre el dilema de saltar o no saltar desde una montaña en paracaídas. Yuri no es tan tonto como para no saber la metáfora que encierra esa pequeña fábula: si no saltas, te estarás perdiendo algo grande. Deseando sentir esa adrenalina más que nunca, decide lanzarse sin pensarlo más. Sus labios contra los de JJ están fríos, pero él se está encargando muy bien de mezclar con su calor. Ambos desprenden tanto en ese momento que Yuri siente que se ahoga en sus brazos, le falta el aire y sabe que no es solo porque se estén besando en medio del pasillo como si se les fuera la vida en ello.

Es todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Es que se están besando como si disfrutaran de los restos de una explosión. Es una decisión espontánea, un dilema resuelto, una broma sin gracia en absoluto.

JJ le muerde el labio inferior, una de sus manos se cuela por debajo de la camiseta de Yuri, roza la piel de ahí abajo con una lentitud que le mata y Yuri tiene que separarse de golpe para coger aire porque no puede más.

–No… no –logra decir, con más esfuerzo del que le gustaría.

No se ha dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero JJ ha usado la otra mano para llevarla a la parte posterior de su cuello y sujetarle ahí. Nota sus dedos entre su pelo, le despeina y le hace cosquillas en la nuca. Tiene que aunar cada gramo de voluntad que le queda para separarse, y JJ no se lo impide, aunque la mano tras su cuello se niega a abandonarle del todo. La coloca debajo de su mentón, solo dos dedos, y lleva su cara hacia arriba para que le mire a los ojos.

Yuri no quiere mirarle, pero lo hace. Los ojos de JJ están casi negros y él se cae en ellos, como si un abismo se lo tragara. Aún está temblando y se odia a sí mismo por ser tan débil a sus ojos, por todo ese calor que le cubre por entero que no sabe qué hacer con él.

Nunca antes nadie le había mirado de esa manera.

–Veámonos luego –su voz tiene un tono que Yuri no le ha oído jamás. JJ siempre habla alto, es ruidoso e imparable y adora ser el centro de atención de quienes le rodean. Nunca antes le había oído hablar así, solo para una persona, solo para él–. Para cenar. Quedemos para ir a cenar.

–No.

–Algún día, entonces. No tiene por qué ser hoy.

Si no fuera porque está hablando con el mismo JJ que no admite un no por respuesta, juraría que hay cierto tinte herido en sus palabras. Yuri niega con la cabeza y pone distancia entre ellos. Esta vez JJ intenta no acercarse de nuevo, lo cual es bueno porque necesita centrarse para lo que va a decir.

–Ahora no.

Espera que él entienda con eso, porque no va a explicarse. Ni siquiera él es capaz de explicar sus sentimientos, de darles forma, un nombre, un apellido y una razón de ser. No puede tomar decisiones a la ligera así.

En su imaginación será capaz de desafiar los límites, pero no en la vida real, no en ese pasillo medio abandonado donde no es capaz de explicar lo que le ocurre, porque no encuentra las palabras, ni entiende todavía nada, ni a él mismo.

Por eso acepta el ultimátum que él le da, de pensar las cosas, de ver cómo avanzan, de que, joder, no quiere ir a cenar con él así por las buenas, tienen prioridades y actuaciones con las que ganar y lo saben.

Por eso es mejor que el tiempo les lleve a tomar la decisión adecuada cuando sea el mejor momento.

Ve entonces a JJ asentir, sonriendo, pero sin rastro de burla alguna en sus labios.

Respira aliviado  al comprobar que, al menos, hay algo en lo que están de acuerdo.


End file.
